Tail of Lost Hearts
by Harry J.B
Summary: A rewrite of my story A Tail of Lost Hearts. TAILS IS A GIRL. Shadow gives Tails a locket, causing Tails to get new feelings for the hedgehog. However, there is a secret to his return, something that could mean the end of the world. ShadTails SonSal AmyOC
1. Newfound Feelings

_**Decided to redo this, happy new year, guys. This is my present becuase I didn't make another Christmas one-shot like my "All Alone On Christmas" songfic. Also this is a completely different fic, slightly new plot, also this first chapter is 98% different and much MUCH longer.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic or any of his friends or his enemies. I do not own anything in this fic basically. Other than the story and such :P.**_

_**WARNINGS: Female Tails. Also, described nudity and masturbation.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

_**TAIL OF LOST HEARTS**_

_**Chapter I: Newfound Feelings**_

_**---------------------------------------------**_

The sun rose upon a quiet suburban neighbourhood, a quaint little house, painted blue, laid upon freshly cut green grass. The sun's rays went through the windows and hit a young female fox with orange fur, Miley "Tails" Prower. She opened her eyes, with her beautiful saphirre eyes dilated then returned to normal as she adjusts to the light of the morning.

She got up and yawned, flexing. She took off her nightgown and went into her bathroom. She turned the hot and cold faucets of her shower and put her hand under it until it was hot, then adjusted the temprature until it was just right. Then she stepped in, she sighed as the water hit her body, making her hot, then her body gets used to it, making her feel a relaxing feeling.

The vixen then grabbed the bottle of shampoo, squirted some onto her hands then rubbed them together and rubbing her hands through her fur, she shivered as she brushed past her mounds and almost yelped loudly as her hand slipped onto her groin, the feeling was so pleasuring, she gave in to the feeling from it and put a finger inside her opening, she moaned and started pumping her finger in and out.

"Oh...oh...Shadow...!"___'...Shadow?!? Where did that come from?!'___She decided to stop and got out of her shower, turned the water off and put a towel on. The fox girl went back into her bedroom and let her fur dry on it's own, she looked over to her bedside table, eyeing a picture.

It was of her friends at her 13th birthday party; Sonic The Hedgehog, he grinned stupidly giving Tails a nougie, Shadow The Hedgehog, frowning at the camera, his arms folding, Knuckles The Echidna, standing next to Shadow shouting at Rouge The Bat off-camera.

Tails chuckled as she remembered Knuckles shouting at Rouge, who was sitting next to the Master Emerald, once again accusing her of going to steal it. _'Oh, Knuckles, you idiot.'_ Tails thought. She sighed and then got dressed. "I wonder if Sonic's avalible..." Tails thought out loud.

---------------------------------

Sonic laid on his couch, earphones in his ear, listening to music on his mobile phone. _**"Rolling around at the speed of sound, got nowhere to go, gotta follow my rainbow! Can't stick aroun go--" **_Sonic stopped singing as his phone made a different sound, a ringing. Sonic looked at the caller, he took his earphones out of the phone and answered the phone.

"Yo, Tails! How's it going, lil' sis?"

"Hi, bro! Umm, I was wondering if you were busy today."

"Uh...no. No. Wanna hang out?"

"Yeah, so you wanna hang out?"

"Sure, how about we go to Twinkle Park?"

"That's fine. Just no more accidents like the "Food Court Disaster"."

"Hey, it's not my thought that they put Chilli Dogs on a free buffet table. I was drawn to it"

"Yeah, and unfortuneatley the staff had to clean up alot of vomit that day."

Sonic chuckled nervously. "So I'll be there in half an hour, I've got to get ready."

"OK, Sonic, see you soon!"

"Bye." Sonic disengaged the call and went to get ready.

--------------------------

Tails waited on a bench in Twinkle Park, Sonic was running late, which was quite shocking for the Blue Blur. Tails looked around and noticed a certain black and red hedgehog at the snack stall, getting a soda.

Shadow caught Tails in the corner of his eye, he payed for the drink and walked away, then noticed the foxgirl waving. He walked over. "Hey." He greeted.

Tails smiled and scooted over so Shadow could sit down with her. "Hi, Shads! It's been what...5 years now?"

Shadow nodded. "Yeah, I've been busy, working with G.U.N, you know."

"Yeah, I never thought the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow, would work for the humans, the very creatures he loathed the most." Tails joked, stifling a giggle.

Shadow chuckled and rolled his eyes. He then noticed a change in the wind. "Faker's here."

Tails got up and bowed at Shadow. "Well, Sonic's here, I'd better go make sure he doesn't get to the food court unattended."

Shadow smiled. "I remember you telling me about that incident. Well, I'll see you. Bye, Tails."

Tails' waving stopped and she froze. He had never called her by her nickname before, he usually adressed her as either 'Foxgirl' or 'Miley' or, even rarely, 'Miss Prower'.

Sonic tapped Tails on her shoulder, making her jump. "Hey bud, what's wrong?"

"Oh, hey, Sonic. Nothing. Let's go on a ride, OK?"

"Sure, come on, let's got some cotton candy and sodas first."

-------------------------

Tails laughed as she walked home with Sonic. "OK, I'll see you later Sonic." Tails said as she got onto her front door's porch. Sonic smiled and waved goodbye before speeding off.

Tails opened her door, which strangely, was already open. She walked in, her living room light was on, she quietly got the spatula from her kitchen draw. Then she went into the room cautiously. She screamed and dropped the spatula as red pupils stared at her darkly.

It was Shadow. "Good lord, Shadow! You scared the shit out of me!" Tails said clutching her chest, breathing heavily.

"Sorry, I wanted to suprise you. After all, I wanted to give you something for the five of your birthday parties I missed."

"Oh, and a heart attack is the present, thanks!" Tails said jokingly.

Shadow smiled. "No..." The ebony hedgehog grinned as he put one of his hands onto her cheek. He got closer.

Tails blushed a deep red and felt an arm brush her back.

Then he stepped back and gave her a wrapped up present. "Happy Birthday, Tails." Shadow said, then he left the house.

Tails held the wrapped up present in her hands, stunned. She unwrapped it and saw a golden locket a few chunks of a green gem going around it. It wasn't an ordinary cheap locket, it was hand crafted, by Shadow himself most likely. The gem was of the fake Chaos Emerald she gave him to substitute for the real green Chaos Emerald, which was now currently on the Floating Island with Knuckles.

She opened it to see a cutout of herself and a cutout of Shadow on each side from an old Christmas photo. On the back was an engraving.

_From me,_

_to you,_

_the only person other than Maria_

_to make me feel wanted._

_Thank you, Tails._

Tails held the locket close and smiled such a heart filled, joyful smile that could make rain turn to shine and turn night to day.

"Shadow..." Tails whispered the name of her newly found ebony love.

_**-------------------------------------**_

_**Wow, that came out better than I expected, I hope you enjoyed it, hopefully now that Christmas is over I can get back to my usual update regime.**_

_**R&R!!!**_


	2. What I've Become

_**TAIL OF LOST HEARTS**_

_**CHAPTER II: WHAT I'VE BECOME**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

(SHADOW's POV)

_Rain…_

_Goddamned rain again, I hate rain._

_I always ask myself what the meaning behind my existence was, but I got no answer. Just more goddamned rain beating against my window._

_Absent mindedly, I wondered what faker was doing. Probably with…her._

_Tails._

_It's funny I…never thought I could love something or someone yet, I feel so much for that fox girl. She really has become a beautiful lady over time._

_What am I saying? I'M the Ultimate Life Form. I don't have time for feelings, or emotions. I--_

_Oh, who am I kidding? I love her…more than anything. But she couldn't love me, no, not the monster I've become._

_How could she ever feel for me?_

_The more I sit here thinking, the more I realize, just what I am. I also realize how much of a dumbass I am for giving her that locket._

_I know you wonder how._

_How was it wrong that I gave her the locket?_

_Well, it's no ordinary locket. It's infused with chaos energy, meaning it can be used to perform Chaos Control and the like. If Tails can use those powers…she could make a dire mistake. After all, she has no idea how to control chaos energy._

_It could mean the very end of all existence if she uses it incorrectly. I have to tell her, before it's too late, before she bonds with the energy._

_I can only hope that she's still at home._

I headed off into the direction of Tails' house praying to god that I wasn't too late and that she wouldn't have put the locket on yet.

I knocked on her door, well more like I practically kicked it down. She opened the door and smiled at me, an odd look in her eyes. _Oh shit, she's wearing the locket. _I mentally slapped myself for being foolish enough to give her the damned thing in the first place. "Tails, we need to talk, pronto." I said rather hastily, before she could even move her lips and had stepped inside.

I decide to act as calmly as I could and make my visit seem normal. "I see you are wearing the locket I gave you." I said calmly, despite the fact that my nerves were trying to force me to panic.

She smiled which showed that she didn't find anything odd in my question, voice, or physical motions. This was good. "Yeah. Shads, it's such a great present. Thank you." She walked up to me and kissed my cheek, I froze. My face felt all hot, and a giggle from my vixen friend confirmed my suspicion. I was blushing.

Swooning a girl wasn't my cup of tea, but if I was to get that locket, sacrifices were to be made. Not that getting her to get closer with me was much of a sacrifice, per se.

Goddamnit, Shadow! Stop with the dirty thoughts. A cold shower might be in order when I get home.

Ok, time to swoon, come on, Shadow, you can do it.

I put on a sly grin and half closed my eyes, I walked slowly to the door and locked it. Tails looked at my quizzically. "Shadow, what are--mmph!" I cut her off with my lips and began to kiss her; she was surprised at first but melted into the kiss. We eventually let go for air, I whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry." I imagined her having a confused look when I said this but then, I heard her snore. I took the tranquilizer dart out of her spine and threw it to the floor, smashing it. The glass broke, but nothing came out, as the sleeping fluids had entered my sleeping friend's body, I settled her onto the couch in her sitting room and took the locket off her.

I kissed her forehead and left, a feeling that made my insides twitch and my heart ache.

I felt guilt and regret, for the first time.

_**-----------------------------------------**_

_**Kind of short I know. Next chapter should be longer. I hope you enjoyed this, I hope Tails, can forgive our ebony hero for this.**_

_**R&R!!!**_


End file.
